


we are built to be one

by MayWilder



Series: the gift of you [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony POV, Worried Pepper Potts, Worried Tony Stark, dramatic kids, these lil babies are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWilder/pseuds/MayWilder
Summary: “Where others have failed, we have not,” a man says from the screen. He sneers at the camera and paces slowly. “You see, Mr. Stark, the Avengers cannot save the day this time. Your charge, here, one whom you have publicly stated to caring so much for, sits in a jail cell in Venezuela. Your presence in this country, no matter what for, will go against the strict orders you are all currently under to stay out of the country by your precious Accords.”Tony’s stomach drops.“If any Avenger were to be found in this territory, it would be seen as an act of war on behalf of the US government.”Harley jerks at his chains, and Peter makes a strangled noise.“Five hundred million,” the man says. “Delivered to coordinates that will be sent to you shortly, Mr. Stark. You have twenty-four hours."***Or, Harley is kidnapped and Peter is desperate to get him back.





	we are built to be one

**Author's Note:**

> sup. i cant control myself. so. here is the next installation of the "gift of you" series. it takes place three years after 'simply always more of you'  
> as usual, i love you all. SO MUCH.

Tony is sitting in a meeting when his phone buzzes.

“Sorry guys,” he grins, sliding his finger to answer. The looks of the board could kill as he grins at the projection of his son. “Pete! How’s it going?”

“Hey, Dad— _wait_.” Peter squints. “Are you in a meeting?”

“Possibly.”

“You have to stop doing this.”

“I agree,” Pepper calls. She looks just as irritated as the rest of the room, despite the smile that pulls at her lips. “Is it urgent?”

“No,” Peter rolls his eyes. “I’ll call you back after my lab.”

When he hangs up, Tony shrugs off the looks. He misses his kid and doesn’t regret taking any call he can. Peter may still live in New York, but his life is a little insane. Between Columbia, Spider-Man, and a social life, Peter doesn’t have much time for his parents. Tony’s lucky that he’s in the same state. There are weekly dinners, and a few memorable nights where Peter comes home because he wants a different place to study.

Having him right around the corner is better than having him states away, where he almost was.

_Peter looks down at the five envelopes in front of him. Columbia, MIT, NYU, Harvard, and University of California Berkley. All acceptance letters, all packets about admission, all schools that want Tony Stark’s son and heir to grace their halls._

_Pepper and Tony sit on either side of him, each with a hand on his back. Tony feels his heart pounding in his chest. He knows Peter is struggling, overwhelmed. Senior year is drawing to a close and he has to make a decision so that the process of registering can start. The frustration is clear in his brow, the same as it has been for the past four months._

_“I don’t know what to do,” Peter groans. His head drops into his hands. “I want to be Spider-Man. I want to be with Harley at MIT. I want to experience new things and places. I want the best biochem program.”_

_“Let’s start with one at a time,” Pepper suggests lightly. “Instead of just picking the one you want, let’s eliminate one at a time.”_

_So, they do. Berkley is the first to go that evening because it’s simply too far away. The next night, it’s Harvard. The next, it’s NYU. The last night, they sit and stare at the packets for Columbia and MIT._

_“So it’s Harley or Spider-Man,” Peter murmurs. His leg bounces. “And I-I can’t be Spider-Man at MIT?”_

_“It’s too dangerous,” Tony says immediately. “You know that, Pete. The world has its eyes on you and your career. If Spider-Man moves to Massachusetts, you know that people will start looking into you and those around you. Do you want to continue with your identity being a secret?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then you can’t be Spider-Man there,” Pepper answers. “But…I think we all know its possible that you and Harley can still be together if you go to Columbia.”_

_“I’m…” Peter lets out a noise of frustration and stands. “I’m calling Harley. I’ll let you know in an hour.”_

_Tony and Pepper wait for thirty minutes. When Peter comes back into the living room, his eyes are red and watery, and the set of his shoulders is firm. “I’m going to Columbia.”_

Tony sometimes thinks that if Peter had picked MIT, he would have never come home. He and Harley have a tendency to get caught up in one another and living together during school would have encouraged that. He’s secretly grateful that they’ve been apart for a couple years. There’s been a…cool down period. He hasn't been worried about the intensity between them for a while now. They've grown up, tempered themselves into something closer to functioning adults in a relationship. They're still young, of course, but they've calmed. There's less desperation, more space.

Now, he and Pepper don’t give a second thought to the intensity of their relationship. Both have lives in their separate cities, while still speaking regularly and making sure they see each other on long weekends and holidays.

"I guess we don't have to worry about Harley burning Columbia down because Peter didn't get the grade he wanted,” Tony mused the first Christmas, watching the young couple exchange gifts. They weren’t on top of each other or ignoring everyone around them. “Things have cooled a little bit.”

“Peter says they’re comfortable in the fact that they aren’t going anywhere,” Pepper replied. “That the distance isn’t going to actually separate them.”

“So if they think they won’t lose each other, they’ll stay calm?”

“I suppose so.”

“Lucky that one of them isn’t, I don’t know, a superhero who risks his life every night.”

Pepper had only laughed.

Now, Tony leaves the meeting and calls his kid. There’s nothing heavy in Peter’s voice as he rambles about his latest experiment, no tension or worry. There isn’t any sign that he’s having nightmares. He sounds peaceful.

And so, Tony also feels peaceful.

**)-(**

Of course, it was only going to last for so long.

**)-(**

They’re all at the compound for the weekend, a family movie night with the other Avengers. Peter’s been antsy all day. He refuses to talk to anyone about it, but when the screen goes black, Tony’s mind become more preoccupied.

“FRIDAY?” Tony frowns. “What’s happening?”

“There’s someone hacking into my systems, Boss,” she tells them. “They’re only trying to show something—it seems like a feed.”

“Wanda and Vision,” Steve says quickly. “Get the kids in a different room.”

When they’re cleared, Tony orders Friday to patch through whatever is trying to fight her. The screen flickers again and then—

Harley. Chained to a cement wall. A gag tied around his mouth.

Peter cries out, reaching for the screen. “Harley, no—

_Not again_ , Tony thinks, heart thudding in his ears. _Goddamn it, not again, not again._

“Where others have failed, we have not,” a man says from the screen. He sneers at the camera and paces slowly. “You see, Mr. Stark, the Avengers cannot save the day this time. Your charge, here, one whom you have publicly stated to caring so much for, sits in a jail cell in Venezuela. Your presence in this country, no matter what for, will go against the strict orders you are all currently under to stay out of the country by your precious Accords.”

Tony’s stomach drops.

“If any Avenger were to be found in this territory, it would be seen as an act of war on behalf of the US government.”

Harley jerks at his chains, and Peter makes a strangled noise.

“Five hundred million,” the man says. “Delivered to coordinates that will be sent to you shortly, Mr. Stark. You have twenty-four hours.”

The screen goes black.

Peter is on his knees on the ground, hands over his mouth as he rocks back and forth. “Oh, baby….i’m sorry, _I’m so sorry_. I’m—I’m coming.”

Tony begins to shake his head. “Pete, you can’t go after him, guns a-blazing.”

“Like hell I can’t,” Peter snaps. He shoots to his feet, turning around to face the Avengers with teary eyes. “Dad, I have to. It’s _Harley,_ and he’s chained to a wall like a common criminal in a foreign country. _I have to go get him!_ ”

“Peter, you cannot start a war with Venezuela because Harley is there,” Bruce says, rubbing at his eyes. “The consequences of that would be bigger than you could possibly imagine.”

Peter’s jaw clenches. “I don’t even know how to begin to explain to you how much I don’t give a fuck.”

He turns to leave, facing the door towards Tony’s labs. Pepper calls for him, but he doesn’t stop his stride. Steve surges forward. It only takes him two seconds to catch up to the young superhero and grab at his arm. “Peter, think about this, you can’t just—

“ _No!_ ” Peter yells, jerking back from Steve. He looks feral when he gives the captain a hard shove in the shoulders. “You tore apart half of Europe for the chance that your boyfriend would retain some of his goddamn memory of you. You tore apart the Avengers, _you shoved your fucking shield into my father’s heart for him_ , and yet you’re standing here telling me that I can’t do a thing about it? Fuck you, Rogers.”

“Peter—

“Everybody can just leave me alone.” Peter motions to all of them. “I’m going to my lab and I will not be bothered.”

Tony watches him leave, feeling his hands shake. That fury, that set of his shoulders was so damned familiar.

“I told you,” Pepper said, turning to Tony. “We knew, we knew what was between them. Peter is going to start World War III over Harley.”

“He wouldn’t,” Bruce whispers. “Not Peter, he could never.”

Natasha frowns. “How do we know that?’

“Because he’s _Peter_ ,” Sam says. “He’s good, guys, it’s a universally agreed truth.”

“I agree, no way Peter goes to Syria,” Clint says. “He cares too much about preserving the life of the general public.”

“He’s never loved anyone like he loves Harley,” Steve cuts in. It makes the rest of the room go silent, as the soldier continues to stare at the elevator Peter disappeared through. “He lives and breathes for that boy. He would kill, he would die, he would destroy…for Harley. Because without Harley, nothing makes sense. If he can make a world where they’re together, he will.”

Tony watches Steve’s eyes move over to Bucky, who swallows tightly and nods.

“Alright then,” Tony rasps. He rubs a hand over his beard. “How do we get into Venezuela without being discovered?”

**)-(**

“Small team,” Clint explains. “No more than three.”

“Me, you, Nat,” Peter answers. “Easy. Next?”

“Um, not a chance.” Tony shakes his head. “You are running way too hot for a mission this personal.”

Peter’s expressionless face doesn’t change.

“Peter, this isn’t up for negotiation.”

“I agree.”

“You’re compromised.”

“I go with or without your blessing.” Peter stands firm. There is no warmth in his reddened eyes, no more terror or anger. Just stony impassiveness. “Harley is the love of my life, and I will be the one to bring him home. I will not sit at home. I’m one of the strongest members of the team, one of the stealthiest. I. Am. _Going_.”

Tony turns and leaves.

**)-(**

They have a live feed of the mission.

Tony sits with Pepper in one of the briefing rooms. The rest of the team is around them, all focused on the screen that shows the views from Natasha, Clint, and Peter’s headsets. At the moment, there is silence as they move through the sewers.

Pepper’s hands are clasped on the table in front of her. Tony can hardly sit still in his chair. He remembers sneaking into a stranger’s facility to save Pepper. It seems fitting that his son is doing the same thing. Peter is saving the boy who helped save his mother. Full-fucking-circle.

The screen shows Peter emerge from the sewer to creep along the floor. When he comes across the first guard, his hands reach out. Before the man can utter a word, Spider-Man’s arm is wrapped around his neck to squeeze until he passes out.

Beside Tony, Pepper lets out a shaky breath.

Natasha makes quick work of the next two guards they come across, while Clint launches an arrow that releases a fog throughout the hallway. Peter’s suit gives him the ability to move through it and slip past the guards. He comes across an unlocked door.

Inside, Harley is chained to a wall, just as the video showed. Pepper gasps softly, even as Peter’s feed shuts off as if he’s taken off his mask. Through Nat and Clint’s, however, they are able to see Peter stumble over to Harley and promptly rip the chains from the walls. Harley groans out loud as Peter also breaks the cuffs, pulling his wrists free.

The two fall into each other, and Peter sobs.

“I’m alright, darlin’ just a little banged up,” Harley says. His hands run through Peter’s hair as the boy cries into his neck. “I’m okay, I love you, we’re going to go home.”

“Yes,” Peter pulls away. “Yes, Harley, _yes, yes_ —

“Peter, baby, we have to go,” Harley says quickly. “Like, right now.”

“No, Harley, right now I’m giving you an answer.” Peter shakes his head, taking his boyfriend’s hands. “Yes. I’m saying yes. We aren’t too young, I never should have been scared and made you think I didn’t love you enough to marry you. I do, I can’t live without you, I’m saying yes. Please, Harley.”

It’s hard to tell from the dark feed, but Harley looks somehow pained and delighted at the same time. “I never doubted you, baby, never. I love you. I can’t wait to be with you, I love you so much.”

As they kiss, messy and wet and desperate, the Avengers look on in surprise. Pepper is crying, hands over her mouth and Tony doesn’t know what to think. He looks to Steve, who links his fingers with his own husband.

“Boys,” Clint says, clearing his throat. “We have to leave, now, before they have time to make a fuss. Through the sewers, to the sub.”

“Right,” Peter says. He kisses Harley again before reaching for his mask. “Come on, Harls. Time to take a swim.”

**)-(**

Pepper and Tony are waiting for the boys to get home in their living room. The lights are dimmed, and Pepper looks exhausted.

“That’s why he was acting so weird,” she murmurs, hands rubbing at her temples. “Harley proposed, and he didn't give an answer.”

“It was probably a spur of the moment thing,” Tony answers. He reaches for her, pulling his wife close and finding comfort in how she tucks against him. “Harley always makes spur of the moment decisions when Peter’s involved, right? Can’t ever control themselves.”

“Was it a mistake, letting them be so close?” Pepper asks. “I mean, they’ve been together for years now, and I don’t know if they’re ever _not_ going to feel the way they do for each other. This was a dangerous thing that happened, Tony.”

“I know.”

“How do we stop it from happening again?”

“I…don’t know.”

Pepper groans. “I just want to wrap them in bubble wrap and lock them in a safe, padded room forever. Is that terrible?”

“I could probably build one.”

She laughs. It’s weak and dry, but it’s sincere, so Tony feels as if he’s accomplished something.

As they sober up, there’s noise from the hallway. They perk up in time for Peter and Harley to walk through the door. Harley looks like he just woke up, but he smiles cheekily at Pepper as she rushes over to wrap her arms around him. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your blessing first. It was—

“Spur of the moment,” Tony finishes for him, tugging Peter into a hug. “I’m just glad you’re both okay.”

“And it didn’t cost you a dime.”

“Just a couple grey hairs.”

“A couple? You’re practically silver fox, now.”

Tony chuckles into Peter hair before pulling away so he and Pepper can switch kids to hug. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days, kid.”

“Sorry,” Harley mutters into Tony’s shoulder. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Harley.”

They all pull apart. Pepper leads Harley to the kitchen for some food, while Peter stays back and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Um, Dad? Are you angry?”

“I’m a lot of things, Pete,” Tony huffs out. He looks at his son. “I understand why you needed to get him back. You had to answer the question. It makes sense to me, and I’m thrilled for you two. I just wish there was a way to know that you won’t just say ‘Fuck the world’ every time something comes between you and Harley. A lot of people could have died because you started a war. You understand that, right?”

“I do,” Peter says. His eyes are red, as if he’s been crying for far too long. “But I couldn’t let him die, Dad, you have to understand too. There was a way to get him without starting a war, and we did it. I knew we could do it. But, I…I don’t know how to explain it. If I can do something to make sure I don’t have to live without him, I will do it. Until I die. That isn’t ever going to change.”

“I know,” Tony nods. “I do. Just…have some consideration for my heart that is tragically fragile, and for your mother’s anxiety. You aren’t the only person in the world who has lost a lot and needs this family to remain intact.”

Peter ducks his head. “Yes sir.”

“I love you, Peter.” Tony tosses an arm over his shoulder and kissing his son’s hair. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, come on. It’s time for celebratory cheeseburgers.”

“You’re so predictable.”

“There are worse things to be in life.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up as maywildflowers on tumblr <3


End file.
